


Blood Money

by peppermint_bby



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_bby/pseuds/peppermint_bby
Summary: Ever felt fear? No, not  the fear of a little spider or the fear of a bad grade. The real fear who’s creeping inside your body like a cold and damp feeling… You never experienced it? Well, neither did Allison. She had everything and more and it had really big advantages to be the daughter of a big Mafia boss, but the disadvantages were much bigger…GENRE: Angst, slight HorrorWarnings: Swearing, Violence
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Other(s), Taeyang/Reader, daesung/reader, seunghyun/reader, seungri/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

After three long days without sleep, a shower or a shave, he was still sitting in that goddamn car. Seungri was tired and stroked his, meanwhile stubbly, chin.  
He was sitting and waiting since three days and observed a Villa, just to find one special person:  
A 20 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes.

The first 24 hours he spent the time cursing and sulking. He cursed his boss, who ordered him with this babyish task.  
Seungri didn’t understand, why of all the people, he had to fly to L.A. and play babysitter. For fucks sake, he wasn’t a rookie anymore!  
He was in the mafia since birth, he grew up with the hardest and most brutal surroundings.  
He knew what he had to do!  
But however, he also knew his place within the organisation.

His two older brothers stood definitely over him, and when they barked commands, he had to follow them, whether he liked it or not.

As their father died, a few years ago, Jiyong took over the business and since then, he eagle-eyed everything.  
In usual the oldest son, took over the family business, but Seunghyun, the oldest of the brother-trio, relinquished the lead and passed it to Jiyong.

The second oldest, Jiyong, was known as a cold and merciless ruler. He had built himself an impressive reputation amongst the Asian mafia and was even feared by the Russians. The better avoided too much contact…  
Jiyong’s speciality was the slave trade, which was also the biggest source of income for the family.

He hated it if someone beated around the bush, only facts interested him.  
And besides this, it was commonly known that everyone, who got ordered into his office, only left it with a hole in the head.

Seunghyun was known as a calm and mediative gentleman, who often advised Jiyong and kept a cool head.  
But he wasn’t harmless at all.  
There were several rumours about him and that he was a sick psychopath who cut out the hearts of his victims, or people who dared to threaten his family, only with a spoon.  
Whether these rumours were true or not, nobody knew for sure, but it was commonly known that some customers of Seunghyun were never seen again.

He never wanted to be the boss of the whole organisation. He just wanted to pursue his old business: The trade with rare artworks. 

Taeyang wasn’t born into the mafia, he was officially considered as dead since he was twelve, because he got, unintentionally, in touch with some affairs of the mafia.

Unofficially, he was the right hand and Jiyong’s best friend, completing him perfectly.  
What Jiyong missed, due his cold-hearted attitude, completed Taeyang through his calm, yet emotional, style.  
It wasn’t unusual that he managed tricky situations and saved Jiyong’s ass several times. But not only did he save his boss’s life, no, even important business partners, who had sometimes looked doubtfully at Jiyong, he had saved their head and thus important sources of incomes.

Daesung had nothing left to lose in life, making him a particularly dangerous person. At the age of twelve he saw the corpses os his family, who got brutally slaughtered in a robbery. Since then, it was said, he was a unpredictable killer who was in one especially thing a natural talent: To make people disappear. Forever.

He was the sniper if the team and could swap personalities within a millisecond, making him laugh at a joke in one moment, and in another he had already killed a whole SWAT-Team.

And last but not least, there was Seungri himself. He was the youngest if the family and the five-men team, but at the same time he was Jiyong’s favourite weapon.

He was known as a naive and funny little fellow, but the appearance deceived.  
He spoke seven languages fluently and managed at least five different martial arts.

The secret behind it was, Seungri was neither naive nor nice, and that’s what he utilised.  
The people underestimated him, but had to learn the opposite in a painful way.

And although Seungri was fantastic in his job, Jiyong had sent him to America to kidnap a fucking girl.

He was annoyed, no, he was fucking pissed and sighed deeply. There were hundred others that Jiyong could have send, but no, it had to be Seungri… At first he thought it would be easy cheesy lemon squeezy: He flews to L.A., takes the girl and would soon be sitting in the plane heading back home.

But now, more than 72 hours and less than five hours of sleep, he realised it was actually difficult difficult lemon difficult…

The problem with the whole thing was that this girl never left the house. Never.  
Guards stood everywhere, and once in an hours, the guards changed positions and where placed at the big panorama windows on the upper floor. Then they were looking with binoculars for potential intruders.

Just as Seungri tried to think of a plan, his phone rang and he answered without checking the display before.   
He should regret it in the next second…

“Yes?” he murmured tiredly into the phone and heard an amused snorting, which he could have recognised everywhere. Jiyong.  
Damn it! What should he tell him?  
He couldn’t report any progress!

“Seungri…” the soft voice of his brother on the other trunk.  
“I was not expecting you to take so long…”

“Neither did I.” Seungri admitted and stroked his stubbly chin again.

“Then where’s the problem?”

“This chick is guarded day and night, no one can enter the house just like that, and most of all she doesn’t leave it, she doesn’t even look out of the windows! Whose house is that anyway?!”

This was the question he wanted to ask Jiyong for such a long time, but he didn’t dare because his brother did not like it when something he instructed was placed beyond question.

“You know the name Elias Marino?”

Seungri thought about it for a moment. Yes, he had heard the name several times before, but couldn’t refer to it.

He didn’t have to, because Jiyong continued in the context:  
“Elias Marino is busy in the drug scene in L.A. You know the De Santis, don’t you?”

“De Santis? They’re the biggest shark in the drug scene here in Los Angeles! They deliver us too!” Seungri raised an eyebrow in astonishment as he slowly understand everything.

“100 points.” his older brother replied sarcastically. “Elias Marino is the boss of them and his daughter is Allison Marino, whom you will kidnapp.”

The air was pressed from Seungri’s chest as all the puzzle pieces where assembled.

He should WHAT?! He should kidnap the daughter of one of the most brutal Mafia bosses here in America? Just like that?!

“J-Jiyong… You know I always follow your orders blindly and trust you, but THIS is sick shit!”

Seungri never had to worry about anything, he grew up in the most powerful and dangerous family of Asia. The people feared the Kwons so much, no one even dared to think of a conspiracy. No one doubted the authority of Jiyong, Seunghyun nor Seungri. No one would ever dare to plan a plot against them, even the Russians knew that and feared Jiyong’s sick and relentless revenge.

Jiyong hasn’t responded to Seungri’s argument. He knew that his little brother would do the job, no matter what.  
Seungri on the other hand, was about to start the car and back the fuck off very very fast.  
Never in his life could he kidnap this girl!

The Kwons were powerful, yes, and had very good connections to the Chinese, Japanese and partly good connections to the Russians. But the American one, well this was complicated, to say the least. And a much bigger problem was that the Marinos not only ruled half of America, no, on top of that Elias Marino himself was Italian and his family was one of the most powerful in Italy.

“Seungri, just do what I told you to do and don’t think about it. You never doubt my judgement before, did you?”

“No, but now I’m wondering if you still have one at all… Are you drunk or just completely insane?!” Seungri knew that he would regret those words soon enough and would probably get a bloody nose from Jiyong when he returned, but right now he couldn’t care kess.  
He sat on a different continent and would free his mind.

Jiyong sighed once.  
“Should I send Daesung to do the job?”  
The voice of the older one sounded dangerously low.

No, that wouldn’t be good. Daesung would whip his ass in order of Jiyong and there would be a bloodbath in the Marino Villa.

“No…”

“Good, and now listen: You’re a Kwon and shit your pants because of ridiculous Americans?  
Maybe you’re still too young to take over your own branch…”

Seungri knew what Jiyong was talking about.  
He has asked him for his own branch. Just as Jiyong was responsible for the slave trade and Seunghyun for art, the youngest also wanted his own. 

“All right, all right… I’ll be back in Seoul by tomorrow night…” Seungri sighed and then hung up.

He had absolutely no idea how to do it… how he was supposed to kidnap Allison Marino from her fortress.  
It was probably easier to lure the President out of the White House…

Just as he was about to curse Jiyong again, he saw a pizza deliverer passing by on a bicycle, and an idea came to his mind.  
Probably the most ridiculous one he ever had, but his options were limited.

Ten minutes later, the little pizza-boy was lying behind a bush and dreamt of pizzas and unicorns, while Seungri dressed himself with the work uniform. The boy would have a mild concussion but he would survive it and that alone was more than generous of Seungri, right? Daesung wouldn’t have been so nice to him.

Seungri had never worked in his life before, at least not a job like that, so he had no clue what to do and decided to improvise. 

When he stood in front of the giant iron gate and rang the bell (yes, he rang, he had manners after all), it only took a few seconds before a muscle packed guy opened the gate and eyed the pizza-man. 

“What?” he barked at Seungri who was at least three heads smaller.

“Uh… Hi! I’m here for the pizza!” he stammered and was pretty proud of his acting. Meryl Streep 2.0.

“Finally! What took so long? I thought you Chinese were fast after all.”

Asshole. Seungri smiled trough the anger and followed the giant into the house.  
Well, that was easier than expected.  
In the kitchen, he set the pizza off the kitchen counter, while the guy looked for his wallet and then at Seungri with an raised brow.

“How much?”

What did a pizza cost normally? He bad no idea.

“10 Dollar, Sir.”

“Hmpf…” the gut grumbled and gave him exactly a 10 Dollar bill.  
“And now leave.”

That was Seungri’s keyword: He pulled his gun and shot the guy straight into his chest.

“Hmm, was probably not enough tip, asshole.”

He gave the gut, who sank to his knees, a bump and he crashed to the ground while Seungri took all his weapons.  
Just as he wanted to leave the kitchen, he turned around:  
“And for the record: I’m Korean.”

Surprised that no other securities had appeared, who could have heard the shot, he crept through the house and looked around.  
When he happened to see the clock in the living room, he knew why nobody was there: It was midday. All the people had lunch break.  
Good for Seungri, bad for Allison Marino.

He ran for minutes trough the huge house, until he finally found the staircase to the upper floors.  
Allison Marinos room had to be upstairs when the panorama windows where guarded like crazy, there was no other explanation.

Seungri was expecting several securities on the upper floors, but he only met two.  
Both of them stared at him with wide eyes, as they saw a pizza-boy with a gun.

“Sorry, nothing personal.” he muttered and shot them between their eyes, before they could even reach for their guns.

Seungri was fortunately blessed with impressive reflexes that made him not only a fantastic shooter, but also an impossible target to hit. Even in his tiredest state, he could have simply beat Robin Hood. 

Completely unaffected he walked past the two corpses and looked around.  
There were at least ten doors on this floor, which, for fucks sake, led to the room of this goddamn girl?  
He could have checked every door, but he was too tired and fucking annoyed, so he changed to plan B and shouted her name.  
Either he lured more of these Schwarzenegger’s, or not, it was a 50/50 chance.  
He heard a door open, and in fact, two more of these Hulks came out and reached for their guns when they saw Seungri.

Well, he really wanted to do this without a bloodbath, but his patience slowly ran outta stock. He just wanted to grab this girl, put her into his private jet and fly back to Korea.

The guards were perhaps about 6 ft. tall and 100 kg heavy, but they had reflexes like a snowman. It was easy to eliminate them.

Too easy… thought Seungri to himself and went straight to the room from which the muscle pigs came out. To his surprise, there were no other snowmen, but a pretty brown-haired girl, lying on the bed and listening to music.  
Only when Seungri stood right next to her, she noticed him and widened her eyes.

“Hi.” He gave his most handsome smile while hitting her with his gun before she lost her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, every muscle ached in her body and it stank.

These were the first impressions Allison noticed from the new surroundings. She didn’t know where she was nor how she ended up here, but she knew that something was very very wrong.

First, she was still in her pajama, consisted only of a short and a top, that would at least explain why she froze like hell. Next, she noticed that she could not move her hands, not even a little. Obviously, she sat on a chair and was tied up.

Allison’s head hurt and felt like a train rolled over it with maximum speed. She moaned quietly and only slowly opened her eyes, afraid to see in bright light. Her concerns were quickly wiped off the table when only a single naked light bulb, dangled from the ceiling and donated hardly light. But it was enough light to see that she was sitting in a room which consisted of concrete walls, otherwise nothing. An empty space with Allison in it.

Her muscles ached, it seemed like she was sitting there for a longer time now, without to have moved once. Slowly but surely, her last memories came back… She lay on her bed and listened to music when suddenly this pizza supplier stood next to her and smiled…  
Allison didn’t know him and wanted to bust his ass when everything went black. Since then, she couldn’t remember anything. Although the severe headache slowly began to fade, but the strong smell of gasoline in the air, clouded her mind and she started panicking that she faint again.

Allison tried to free her hands, but had to realize very quickly that this was impossible. Obviously they were tied together with a rope, that would explain these scratchy spots on her skin, and on top of that they were chained to the chair with handcuffs . That would explain the constant strumming as soon as Allison tried to move her hands.

She had seen a movie about such a situation. The tied up woman twisted her hands to free herself and then found a gun in the room so she could make the assailants harmless. Although Allison was close to crying, she had to laugh as she thought of the movie because now, Hollywood felt like shit.

Fuck James Cameron… who was probably never handcuffed and had twisted his damn hands… thought the girl bitterly and gulped down the tears.

Numerous times she had complained about her boring life and was constantly tired of the surveillance of her father, but now, at this moment, she wanted all hat back. She just wanted to relax and stare at the ceiling of her room all day. Allison imagined a different location, maybe an island in the middle of the ocean where it was only her and her beloved cat. The imagined swoosh of the sea calmed her mind and the tensed muscles, just as a door opened and a tall person walked in.

“You know why you’re here?” asked the man who pulled himself a second chair from a dark corner and sat down towards Allison.

“I’ve overdrawn the last phone bill again?” said Allison.

Followed with a resounding slap in the face, that was so strong that the head of the girl got yanked back. Allison took a deep breath and tried to regain her sight back, but still, she saw blurred.

“Here the rules: I’m asking questions, you answer them. You don’t answer them, I hurt you. You got that?”

Who the hell was this guy? He was obviously an Asian, but Allison had never seen him before in her life. He seemed a little out of place, wearing an expensive-looking suit inside this dirty room. His black hair stood tousled in the air, but still styled, and he had several earrings in his two ears, but looked pretty good as a whole. Allison could detect the edge of a tattoo on his neck, looked like wings, but she wasn’t sure.

A further slap tore her from her thoughts and she screwed her eyes shut because of the pain.

“I asked if you got that?” His voice sounded now louder and more threatening.

“Yes…” she whimpered. She didn’t wanted to be beaten. It was not the pain that nagged Allison, it was just horribly humiliating and increased her anxiety. Fear, that Allison never felt before, there was nothing she must had been afraid of.

“Well. Again now, you know why you’re here?”

“No.” she whispered back and looked at the dirty floor, to afraid to look him in the eyes. .

“So you have no idea?” The man in front of her squinted his eyes and looked even more dangerous now. His face was like stone: Cold and dead.

She was not sure, but had a bad idea what was going on.  
“Are you commissioned by my dad? Is it because I sneaked out of the house last week?”

Allison was expecting anything. Maybe another slap in the face, maybe a furious look, or even worse… but the next thing she really didn’t see coming.

He laughed. The handsome Asian man in front of her started to laugh out loud and threw his head back. When he laughed like that, he looked really cute and much younger.

The loud laughter had probably attracted others because all of sudden the door opened again and four other men came into the room. They all stared at the still laughing guy in front of Allison.

“Wow. Apparently you’ve heard just the joke of the century.” Said a man who looked somehow younger than all the others.

The pizza supplier! Allison thought and stared at him wide eyed.

But now he didn’t wore a dirty work uniform anymore, but an Armani suit instead. He also looked good and somehow had similarity with the laughing guy in front of her.

“I did actually. Imagine Ri, the little one suspicioned her dad for all that, because she sneaked out of Daddy’s house.”

The younger one began to grin and looked at Allison. What was going on here? Allison didn’t know it but it was slowly going on her nerves.

“If it’s not that, then why am I here?” she asked and regretted it the second, she felt a large hand on her small face again.

“You’re talking only if you are asked, did you understand?” he growled, and regained his cold expression on his face back.

“You want the answers, asshole!” Allison’s patience ran out. Her day was already shitty enough, tied up in a dirty room, abused and just in a small pajama

The next slap in the face was so strong that she tasted blood. The man had stood up and his hand felt like a bullet. No, this was way worse. A bullet could have killed her, this just hurt like hell and was embarrassing.

“Jiyong.” Suddenly someone else said and pulled him slightly back, with a hand on his shoulder. Jiyong seemed to calm down immediately and turned to the man behind him. He was almost two heads taller and Allison was sure that he was the oldest one of ll the others.

“Fucker…” whispered Allison and spat the blood, that gathered in her mouth, to the ground. Seunghyun glanced at her, but then ignored her again. Not that he had any special interest for this girl, he himself was gay, but he hated violence towards women and children. And Allison, he was sure, was very young.

There was only one time in his whole life, that he had beaten a woman. It was the second wife of their father and because she had spoken disrespectfully against the mother of the boys. His hand had slipped out and there was an ugly black eye in her face for a week.

“All right, all right.” Jiyong said, raised his hands and took a few steps behind the large man who now stood towards Allison and looked down on her.

“What’s your name?” he asked quietly, and Allison took a deep breath.

“Allison Marino.” She replied and looked into the face of the older one. He was also pretty and now she was sure that these three had to be brothers. They had all the same dark eyes.

“Okay, Allison… ” he sat down on the chair Jiyong has sat down a minute before. “ …you know that your dad is a mafia boss?”

“You need to know that, if your own father is Elias Marino.” She returned and the elder smiled friendly.

“Probably true. Well, let’s just say that your father has some debts. And he has to pay them off at us.”

Okay, so far so good, Allison could follow him. It was not uncommon that her father borrowed money from other organizations, because rumors were told that the great Elias Marino was nearly bankrupt.

“And because of that you thought you kidnap me, and use me as a hostage against him?” Allison asked openly, as she wasn’t afraid to be beaten by the elder. Seunghyun sat back comfortably in the chair and casual crossed his legs.

“Quite right.”

“How much does he owe you? You can have my entire passbook so that we can speed up the whole thing.” She sounded annoyed, and it amused Seunghyun. She wasn’t like one of these fragile Hollywood dolls that started crying because of a broken nail.

Jiyong began to laugh again and the others smiled to themselves.  
“Did you hear that, guys? She gives us her passbook… How cute.”

He had spat out when he took large steps to approach Allison, and yanked the head of the girl back by pulling her hair. “You think your poorly passbook would make up for the large debt, which your dad owes us?”

“I… have it… since I was born……” she whimpered between clenched jaw. The grip on her hair was harsh and her skin burnt like fire.

“And even if you were already 70 you might not pay it off with your ridiculous passbook. Your father owes us over 35.000.000 won.”

Jiyong let go of her hair and she gasped in relief.

35.000.000 won? Damn it, dad… Allison cursed her father and tears apperead on her heated cheeks for the first time. But it wasn’t because of the pain or the whole humiliation, but because she knew that her father could not pay for it.

“Jiyong, I told you not to be so rough.” Seunghyun blamed his brother and the younger gave a disparaging grunt. “I’m sorry for my brother, he is a little… feisty. Are you okay?”

Seunghyun stroked her hair gently, but Allison turned her head and spoke trough gritted teeth and a blur of tears.

“You idiots…” she hissed quietly and Jiyong appeared, ready for the next bitch slap when Seunghyun raised his hand. A sign that Allison should continue speaking.

“My dad don’t have the money. He is bankrupt…”

“Bullshit.” Someone else said. It came from the always silent sniper of the team. Daesung.

“I agree with Daesung, absolute bullshit! Your father is the third-richest man in America.” Jiyong added and folded his arms.

“He was, until he lost all of his money through false investments… and aside from that, and that makes all of you even greater fools, even if he had the money, he would never pay it for me…” explained the girl, and looked in baffled faces.

“What do you mean?” The former pizza-boy interfered. Until now, Allison hadn’t understand his name yet.

“My dad hates me… the only reason he’s controlling me, is because… Anyway, it doesn’t matter why he’s doing it… But he hates me and I hate him. He would not even lift a single finger for me.”

“Family is the most important thing in the mafia.” Seunghyun replied and the girl laughed bitterly.

“Money is the family of my father. I’m just the product of a hot summer affair…” Speaking the words out loud hurt even more than all the slaps, she had received by Jiyong. Although she always knew that her dad didn’t liked her, she told herself that it was because of the mafia and his lifestyle.

“That means, your dad would let you die?” Seunghyun asked so calm, just like he asked for her favorite ice cream flavor.

“Oh, Yes, without even batting an eyelid… So just kill me, because you see, I’m the most useless hostage in the whole world.”

“God damn!” Jiyong barked and slapped her face again, but this time much harder than all the previous ones. Allison bled from her nose and her face would tomorrow probably be green and blue. If she even witnessed the next day.

Taeyang had observed her in silent all the time. She was a fighter. All the other women would already be crying, begging and sobbing but this little one sat still upright in her chair and glared at Jiyong.

Now she wasn’t afraid anymore, she was fucking furious. What was the problem of this psycho? It wasn’t her fault that her father was a money and power-hungry asshole! She had never interfered with his business and didn’t ever want too!

“What’s your problem?” she yelled at Jiyong. “It’s fun to you, hitting tied up and defenseless women? Is your dick so small, so that you have to prove your size like that?”

The others began to giggle, but immediately stopped after Jiyong turned around and looked at Allison. His hands were put left and right of Allison’s chair and then he suddenly smiled at her, while tilting his head a little bit.

“Honey, if you’re worried about the size of my dick, I may like to convince you otherwise, and speaking about that, you may need a wheelchair tomorrow, because you couldn’t walk afterwards.”

If there was anything that Allison had similar with her father, it was her stubbornness and her will to fight. Even if the fear stuck in all of her bones and nearly paralyzed her, she took her entire courage once again.

“Asshole.” She murmured and spat the remaining blood on Jiyong’s sinfully expensive shoes, for which a normal person probably would have worked six months to afford them.

“I’ve heard enough.” He replied quietly.

The next slap came so quickly and strong that the blood from Allison’s nose dripped and fell onto the legs of the girl, but she didn’t notice it because she had fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Allison noticed in the new surroundings was the bright light and the soft cushion against her neck. 

A pillow? Where was she? And why was she in a king size bed with a soft duvet?

As she carefully lifted her head, a sharp pain shot through her skull and her first instinct was to stop it, but her hand was stopped by an infusion line. What the hell?

Allison tried to read the contents of the infusion bag, but it was in Korean. Although she knew how to read Hangul, she couldn’t understand a single word.

Maybe she had only dreamed everything. The kidnapping had never happened and the angry Asian also never hit her!  
But as Allison rose from the bed and looked into the large mirror, standing beside the bed, she knew that it was not a dream. Her face was black and blue and looked like a makeup tutorial had gone very wrong. The girl softly touched her cheek, where an ugly cut was seen, however, it didn’t hurt that much as she thought it would, actually only her head hurt because it was pushed back and forth like a fucking billiard ball. Also, her view was somewhat blurry, as if a veil settled over her eyes. Carefully, she removed the infusion needle and looked around the room.

It was huge and bright, although two thick curtains covered the windows. In an adjoining room, she found a bathroom and decided to take a shower first. Should the hijackers actually come back, she would feel at least clean and fresh. The day would either way be total shit… Surprisingly, she found fresh clothes and also towels in the bathroom.

After the shower she hesitated to go out from the room. Could she leave the room at all? Should she wait until they came back?

She shook her head. The was beyond question. Who knows how long she would wait, and also her stomach grumbled. Allison had no idea how long she was away from home. A couple of hours? A couple of days? Weeks? She didn’t know it.

Surprisingly, when she opened the door and peeked her head outside, she heard noises that sounded like a kitchen. Someone rattled with dishes and she smelled the fresh scent of coffee. Allison’s stomach grumbled again and instructed her to follow the scent. 

What awaited her in the kitchen, she didn’t know. Maybe it was the angry guy from recently… but as she looked around the corner, there sat the tall man who had treated her nicely. He drank coffee and read newspaper, but put it aside when he realized Allison.

“Good morning. It’s nice that you’re awake. I was no longer sure whether you ever wake up, you slept through several days. But I see you found the clothes in the bathroom.” He smiled at her and suggested that she should sit on a chair, on the other side of the table. Allison remained uncertain and her eyes suddenly fell on a woman who inspected her the same way.

“This is Ellen.” He told her and nodded to the woman. “She’s my maid. You can talk with her in English, hers is better than mine. Ellen is from America, just like you.”

Allison’s and Ellen’s eyes met and the two woman smiled softly to each other, until Ellen went out of the room and left Allison alone with Seunghyun.

“I’m sure you have some questions.” Seunghyun started and nodded once again to the chair on the opposite. This time, Allison sat down and nodded slowly.  
“Thought so. Do you want coffee?”

Seunghyun didn’t await her answer, he stood up and poured coffee into a cup before he put it down in front of Allison. 

“Go ahead, ask.” He smiled as he sat back in his chair and inspected the girl in front of him.

He had hoped that her face wouldn’t look that bad after all the beating, apparently Jiyong had not only hit her too hard, no, the girl also had sensitive skin which turned quickly blue. Around Allison’s left eye, an ugly black eye stood out, her lower lip were slightly burst by the last slap in the face, and in general, her face looked like a picture of Picasso. But you couldn’t deny that she looked still beautiful even beaten and completely without Make-Up.

“Where am I?” she asked gently and took the first sip from her cup.

“In my house.”

“Why did I woke up in a bed and not in this cell?”

“You were hurt.” Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders. “And I couldn’t let you there, after all Jiyong beat you up pretty bad.”

"Why do you care about that? I mean, how am I doing? After all, you and your people have kidnapped me.” Allison responded and folded her arms.  
Seunghyun found that she looked sweet with this gesture. And naive.

“Touché. However I decided to take you because we cannot need you dead.” 

"Neither alive…” she whispered quietly so that Seunghyun could only barely understand it.

“We will see.” He said casual back. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, suddenly the doorbell rang furiously and Allison winced.  
“What the…? Ellen? Would you please open up for me?” he called. Ellen showed up instantly and hurried to the door. Shortly afterwards muttering could be heard from the hall.

“Ah, Mr. Kwon, nice to see you. Excuse me? Oh, yes, of course, your brother is home…” Ellen responded but couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“Where is he?” an angry voice called and seconds later a furious Jiyong stormed into the room. His gaze fell first on Seunghyun, but then he noticed Allison on the chair and his eyes narrowed.

“You.” he growled quietly and took big steps to approach the girl.

“You wanted to see me?” Seunghyun interjected quietly and once again had the full attention of his brother back.

“Oh, yes! I wanted to know where she went off after I found an empty cell! At first I thought Seungri got her for a little fun, but he assured me he hadn’t. Since then it could only be you. You effete…”

“Watch your tongue, Jiyong.” Seunghyun’s look was icy. “You’re in my house. Mind your manners.”

“What the hell is she doing here?” Jiyong barked back and pointed to Allison.

“She was injured.”

“Oh, please… There were only a couple of slaps, she would have survived it…”

“No, Jiyong, she were not to survive that. She has suffered a moderate concussion because you had to play Hulk once again. That was four days ago, and you just noticed now that she wasn’t in the cell anymore? Have you not visited her? Would you have brought her anything to eat or to drink at least?” Seunghyun was casually sitting in his chair, but his voice sounded like a father who reprimanded his son.

Concussion? Allison thought to herself. Well, it would explain this terrible headache and the veiled sight.

"I”… started Jiyong but Seunghyun shook his head.

“No, you wouldn’t. If she would not have drank something, she would have died of the concussion. Was that your big plan? Our most important hostage beaten up to death?”

Jiyong combed with his fingers trough his hair and threw Allison a quick look.  
At his stare, she felt cold sweat on her back and inevitably trembled. Both men had noticed it and Seunghyun called his maid once again.

"Ellen? Please bring Ms. Marino back to her room. Show her the American television programs and then please arrange her breakfast.”

“Yes, Mr. Kwon.” Ellen nodded briefly and then looked at Allison which stood up confused but followed her through the house.

Seunghyun was nice to her, and the girl was relived about that, but only for a moment because she feared what he would demand in return for…

When Seunghyun was sure that Allison was out of range, he turned back to his brother. He got up and went into the big living room where he settled on a large, dark brown leather chair. Jiyong followed him and sat down on the opposite chair. 

“A concussion? Really? Others survive wars or assassinations…” Jiyong muttered and looked to his brother.

“Have you shed a closer look to the girl, Jiyong?” his elder brother asked, but Jiyong only shrugged his shoulders. “How tall do you think she is? Let’s say 160 centimeter? And how much does she weight? She seems pretty petite… hmm… 55 kilograms? Could that be right?”

“Yes… it might be.” Jiyong replied “What are you suggesting?”

“The blows that met her tiny face, could have torn a grown man from his feet. But this girl was tied to a chair and has caught more than a dozen slaps. Maybe she has not whined or cried like so many other women, but you had left temporarily marks on her. Did you saw her face! Dd you even looked at her carefully, Jiyong?”

“Okay, okay…” grumbled the younger one in return and leaned back in the leather armchair.“ I may understand that you saved her from death but… is it really necessary that you treat her like a damn Princess?”

“Isn’t it my affair how to treat guests in my house?”

“Oh? Now she’s suddenly a guest? Before she was still a hostage.” Jiyong wheezed amused and Seunghyun sighed.

“What do you have against the girl?”

“Nothing, Seunghyun. She doesn’t mean anything to me. That’s exactly what you should feel too. We are the mafia and not the damn welfare!”

“Jiyong… let’s face it. What’s so horrible about a pair of duvet pillows and some cups of coffee?”

“Our image is damaged!” Jiyong shouted but Seunghyun looked at him unimpressed.

“Image? Are you serious? What’s going to happen? Is she supposed to run to our rivals and tell them, that she had waffles for breakfast instead of beaten up? She’ll die soon enough and you know that. So why not make her last days pleasant?“

"So you’re still planning to use her as a hostage?” Jiyong asked and Seunghyun nodded.

“Of course. Her father won’t give in that easily. Moreover, although I feel a little sorry for her, we will mark Elias Marino with her death and turn him into our bitch. And this, my beloved brother, will give him the last rest. Once he’s ruined, we can claw everything that belonged to him, plus contacts with the American and Italian mafia.“ The older one explained calmly and looked satisfied as he saw his brother smile.

"God… For a moment I really thought you’d worry about the little one.”

“I do.”

“But yet you are still the sick genius who’d never left a hostage alive…” Jiyong laughed quietly. “Nice to know that my brother is still the same.”

The elder of the two rolled his eyes, but then smiled at his brother.  
“You were really panicking when I told you I was gay, right?”

“It didn’t bother me. I was just surprised.”

"I know.” Seunghyun nodded and offered Jiyong a cigarette.

“Thank you, but not now. I have another important appointment. Don’t forget about my party tomorrow night. You’re going to come?” Jiyong stood up from the big leather chair and raised an eyebrow as he looked to his older brother.

“I’ll be there.” Seunghyun responded and said goodbye to Jiyong.

Seunghyun just sat there for several minutes in the living room and smoked his cigarette, when he finally rose and walked upstairs where he stopped in front of Allison’s room. He knocked twice and shortly after she answered with a simple “Come in”

“My brother is now gone. So you can move around the house completely freely. ” He said to Allison who sat on the bed and watched TV.

“Thank you.” she cheeped quietly and lifted her head. “Why do you do all this for me?”

You’re going to die anyway, this is the least I can do… thought Seunghyun, but didn’t speak out loud.

“I just wanted to apologize for the behavior of my brother. You’re a prisoner in this house anyway, and you can’t leave it, so I can make your stay as pleasant as possible. However, there are some rules in this House:  
First, keep away from the phones and computers. Second, stay away from my office! And Third, If you try to flee, I’ll take you back to the cell and lock you up in there, with Jiyong. Understood?”

Allison swallowed, but nodded. Oh, yes, she understood. Not for anything in this world she wanted to be alone with this psycho… 

“Very good, then we’ll understand each other. Otherwise you can spend your time however you like. The house has several floors, inquire each one. There is an indoor swimming pool, a library, a fitness room and a home theater.”

“Okay… Thank you. ” Allison mumbled. She was so confused. Why did he do all this for her if she was just a hostage?

Seunghyun nodded smilingly and was just about to leave the room again when Allison said his name.  
“Yes?” he asked and turned again.

“What… what do you want in return for all this?” She just had to ask that question. She was afraid of the things that could come to his mind.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and went some steps back inside the room.

“Well, I mean… You’re nice to me, but why? You have no reason to be so nice.”  
He inevitably had to smile when he heard these words from her mouth. She might look naive, but she wasn’t. Even though she was so young.

“I’m nice because I want to be nice.” He explained quietly. Obviously, she was still afraid, but he understood it, who could have blamed her after all the violence against her?  
“Your intimation, on a return, was obviously sexually meant. Is that right?”

"Yes…” she whispered quietly.

“Well, then you can breathe calmly. I’m gay, but even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t touch you, Allison. You will never experience me as I beat you or otherwise threaten you in a different way. Unless you pity my family or lie to me. I can’t stand that. Otherwise, we both won’t have any problems with each other, all right?”

Seunghyun held up his little finger to Allison and she hooked in. She liked him, he was not like his brother, a thoughtless bully. He used words instead of his fists and that was what she liked. Allison’s father was just like this Jiyong guy… If there were problems with his employees or subordinates, he fixed this with his fists instead of thinking and acting. He was an instinct-driven asshole and as far as she noticed, Jiyong joined this category too.  
But not Seunghyun. He wasn’t like that.

Allison smiled at him and Seunghyun almost felt guilty that he only played the nice guy.

But only almost. After all, this was still the mafia where there was no such thing as a bad conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why is it always me? Am I the damn babysitter for you?”

Jiyong sat relaxed in his leather chair and stared at his little brother. Seungri stormed furiously into his office and whined for ten minutes about how he would be treated unfairly. Actually, Jiyong didn’t had time for this, he had to plan a party. And to be honest he wanted to kick his little brothers ass right out of his office… However, Jiyong loved Seungri and no matter what came to the little ones mind again, most of the time the elder fulfilled his wishes.

The fact that Seungri was the youngest and an unplanned child, made him living in the shadows of his two older brothers. It was crystal clear that he could never take over the top position, which was intended for the eldest, Seunghyun, and even if he renounced, it went automatically to the second oldest. In that case, Jiyong.

Nevertheless, Seungri worked his balls off with so much enthusiasm and competitive spirit, it impressed his two older brothers but also concerned them at the same time.

“What? Have you swallowed your tongue?” Seungri folded his arms.

“Don’t be so sassy…” Jiyong muttered quietly. He had a headache and preferred his bed at the moment and a few hours of sleep.   
“No, of course you’re not the babysitter. But we can’t leave that girl alone, who knows what stupid shit comes to her mind. I need Seunghyun for the party tonight, we plan to intensify some relations. I also need Taeyang as my personal bodyguard and Daesung is our sniper. Do you see the connections, small Seungri?”

Jiyong took the legs of his desk and sat upright now in his chair. Seungri sat opposite of him and looked to the ground.

“I just ask you to take care of her. Only tonight. For the next party you’re in, okay? It is only for today. Anyway, the problem will be solved in a few days.”

“Solved?” the younger asked and looked skeptically at his brother. “What do mean with solved?”

“Don’t be so dumb, Seungri. You know exactly what happens with hostages.”

Jiyong’s voice sounded calm, as if he’d just talk about a boring football game. Seungri couldn’t believe it. They wanted to kill her…?

“You want to… kill her?”

“Of course.” The elder looked at him closely. What else? What should Jiyong do with a spoiled brat if not fucking kill her after she was used for their benefit.

“But what’s the point in that? She said that she could not help us! Her father is bankrupt after all.” Seungri sounded somehow angry and Jiyong looked at him skeptically. He had a nasty suspicion and hoped that he was wrong.

"Seungri? The girl doesn’t means anything to you, or?”

“No! That’s not it. I don’t care but why must we kill her for it? She doesn’t even like her father and has nothing on the hat with all his business!”

“And what do you suggest otherwise? Should we let her go?” Jiyong asked and lit himself a cigarette at the same time. “Or no, even better, we just drop her off. At the Bahamas! There she is safe.”

Seungri immediately recognized the sarcastic tone in the voice of his brother. He somehow knew that Jiyong would be deaf for his suggestion to let Allison live, but still, he was hoping that his brother would understand it. That they had an innocent young girl in their hand.

“If you really want to mock me with such a crap, then fucking warn me the next time. I do not approve to this bullshit just because you’re a coward. Pull yourself together or leave. But if you continue with that attitude, better go out of my sight before I nail your ass over my fireplace. Got it?”

Jiyong couldn’t believe how soft his little brother sometimes was. In many ways, he was tough as steel and he didn’t care if he blew the brain out of one or ten men, but for other things, especially women and children, he was transformed into mother Theresa.

“I asked if you’d understand?” Jiyong asked again, this time much louder and with sharpness in the voice.

“Yes…” Seungri muttered back.

“Good.” The elder puffed on his cigarette and also offered one to his brother. Although he didn’t like it when his little brother smoked, it was a peace offer this time. Seungri took it and Jiyong gave him fire while watching him taking a deep breath of the cigarette. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to yell at you.” Jiyong said quietly. He knew that he sometimes treated Seungri like a toddler, and although Jiyong was just a few years older. Six to be exact. Seungri became 25 fresh and Jiyong had his 31st birthday in a few months. He hated to turn older. Seunghyun in contrast, who celebrated his 37th birthday this year, had no problem at all. He seemed to grow old in dignity and enjoyed every year that came to his life experience.

Seungri nodded and finished his cigarette.

“It’s okay.”

But actually it wasn’t okay. He knew that Jiyong often had mood swings and for 70% of the time, he was one of the most insufferable persons in the whole universe… On the other hand Seungri couldn’t deny the fact that Jiyong constantly worried about him and only wanted his best. Unfortunately, he showed his big brother love just very strangely…

“Listen, Ri…” Jiyong started and stubbed out his cigarette. “Maybe someday I’m not here anymore, and then it would be your turn to take over. You know Seunghyun don’t want this position but we need a successor. And this would be your role. I just want to prepare you for all situations and the unexpected. Do you really think I would have made it this far if I always show mercy?”

“No.” Seungri answered honestly. He knew that Jiyong was right, he only wished that his brother would be more warmhearted towards his own family.

“Well, you and Seunghyun are very similar to mom… And that is a good thing. She was the opposite of Dad whenever he freaked out again or threw a tantrum, but still, our father was never a sissy. He ruled all the underground organisations with iron fist, just after mom’s death he turned somehow… nice.” Jiyong took a short break.

Her mother died eight years ago, her father seven years. Jiyong knew that Seungri was still young when he lost his parents, he was a teenager and suffered enormous under this lost. Shortly before his death, her father had married again, he just couldn’t bare all the loneliness. His second wife however, was a stupid and greedy whore, but got generously paid after his death so that she get the fuck away. Jiyong took over the entire organisation when he was only 24 and brought the business higher than his father had ever achieved it.  
This was because Jiyong was feared by everyone.

“Stop it.” Seungri mumbled. “I don’t want to hear it.” He stood up and started to walk around in the large office. 

“All right, all right.” Jiyong lifted his hands apologetically. He knew how sensitive his little brother responded to this topic.

“Fine… I play the babysitter for you BUT only today and for the last fucking time!” Seungri finally agreed and sighed.

And actually it didn’t sound that bad… It could be much worse than stuck with a pretty brown-haired in Seunghyun’s house. Jiyong’s party would probably be so or so boring and most of the women were just bought for an evening.

The older one smiled satisfied. He knew anyway that Seungri would have agreed sooner or later, but Jiyong didn’t want to force him.

“I know I can rely on you, Ri.”

“Yeah, yeah…” the younger one muttered as he walked out of Jiyong’s office.

“Seunghyun?” Seungri yelled trough the house. Hours later after he left Jiyong he now stood in the huge Villa of his oldest brother, and was waiting for a response. Nothing.

Seungri sighed and strolled to the living room, or better said the hall. After all, an entire house would fit into this room. First he indulged himself a sip of Seunghyun’s 40-year-old scotch and then sank into his huge sofa when Seunghyun suddenly entered the room.

“I see you already made yourself comfortable.” He smiled while he tied his tie.

“You look good.” Seungri said and earned a smile from his brother. “Are you on a hunt for a delicious one-night stand tonight?”

Seunghyun laughed softly and are also poured himself a scotch.  
“I don’t know yet. Depends on whether Jiyong selected exquisite whores this time.”

"Oh, I’m sure he also selected a few male whores for you.” Seungri winked knowingly.

It didn’t even surprised him a bit when Seunghyun told them that he was gay. Jiyong was visibly surprised, and somewhat concerned, but Seungri just shrugged his shoulders. He had guessed it anyway for a long time before. Seunghyun was almost never seen with a woman, he also never had a girlfriend, at least Seungri couldn’t remember if he ever saw a woman on Seunghyun’s side.

“I don’t know. I think he still not so over the shock.”

“About what? That you’re gay? Oh come on, Jiyong is just prude and probably only likes boring vanilla sex. He is just narrow-minded. Forget it.”

“Hmm… Maybe you’re right.” Seunghyun muttered back and settled down in front of Seungri. “And you? Playing babysitter again?”

“Hmmm…” the younger grumbled and emptied his glass within one gulp. “But it’s fine. The party’s probably fucking boring anyway.”

“For you. Because you’re young and only like this club bullshit.” Seunghyun laughed and Seungri grinned.

“Better than Mozart.”

“We’re not listening to Mozart. But who am I telling this, you’re just a low-brow.”

“Oh please…” Seungri rolled his eyes. “Save your art talks for someone else…”

“I have to go now.” Seunghyun drank his scotch and put the glass on the small table next to him.  
“You know what you have to do?”

“Yeah… I mean, I think. Are there any rules?“ Seungri raised an eyebrow.

"Actually there are some. You will not beat her, don’t even touch her, you’re going to be nice to her and you’re careful that she’s not entering my office.”

"That’s all?”

“That’s all. Otherwise she can move freely in this house and do what she likes to do.” Seunghyun declared and Seungri nodded.

“All right. This is going to be easy.”

“She’s all right. A pleasant roommate. Be nice to her.”

“No need to tell me twice.” The younger one smiled just as his brother put on his jacket and turned to go. Seunghyun stopped in his movements and gave him a severe look.

“And before I forget it: You’re not having sex with her.”

Seungri watched his older brother disappearing through the door, mouth agape. Not that he had planned things like that, but he would never reject Allison when she would make the first move. 

After a few minutes sitting on the couch and starring at the ceiling, he decided to check up on the girl. Seunghyun had ten guest rooms, therefore Seungri had to check a few rooms until he finally found Allison’s. It was on the third floor besides the plant room and the library. His brother had a weakness for exotic orchids.

Well, Seungri liked Rugby and lazy evenings in front of the PlayStation but each one his own, right?

“Allison?” he asked quietly and peeked into her room. Only when he heard water splashing, he realized that she had to be in the bathroom.

Seungri decided just to wait for her and sat down on the bed while he played with his cell phone and then decided to text Daesung. The sniper of the group was also Seungri’s closest friend, and both men shared a little secret no one else knew…  
Daesung was madly in love with Seungri's oldest brother, Seunghyun. 

Seungri chuckled to himself when suddenly the bathroom door opened. Allison didn’t even noticed the youngest of the Kwon brothers and casually walked in the room when Seungri started to laugh softly and nearly frightened her to death.

“What the…?” she squeaked and grabbed her racing heart.

Seungri in turn looked relaxed up and down and then smirked while he raised an eyebrow.  
“Nice legs.”


	5. Chapter 5

Seunghyun smoothed his tie again before he got out of the black limousine to attend the party of his brother. Actually, he wasn’t really the party type. He liked it better at home with a good book and a glass of red wine instead of wild parties and pretending to have fun with people he didn’t even know.

But he did it for Jiyong, who wanted his big brother at his side in attempt to attract new business partners. Well, and that’s why he was there now. He stood outside of Jiyong’s large Villa and walked slowly to the front door when he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

“Daesung… You’re also here?” he asked and watched the muscular man stepping outside of the shadows.

“Of course.” He just answered.

Seunghyun never got rid of the feeling that Daesung did not like him at all. He almost never spoke to him and did everything to avoid the older man as good as possible. On the other hand, Daesung was always quiet and only talked to Seungri if there was to talk about something. He didn’t even chat with Jiyong.

Seunghyun took some time to inspect the man in front of him. He looked damn good in the dark suit and the black fly that adorned his neck. Daesung wasn’t unattractive, he had everything, but he was on one hand to taciturn and on the other hand to cold-blooded for Seunghyun. Even colder than Jiyong, and this was a big problem for the elder.

He just loved art and cultures, great books and even greater and delicate wines. Seunghyun wanted to do this with a partner, the problem was, he hadn’t found the right one yet. Only in the young Allison, he found a friend. He knew that it was wrong to get this close and to befriend her. He knew that he only had to play the nice dude, but couldn’t got rid of the thoughts that they had to kill her at some point.

Of course it was necessary. Allison had to die. Never did any hostage of the mafia survive. They all died sooner or later, some of them right on the spot, others after years in freedom because they suddenly started to talk…

“Nice suit.” Said the elder and saw how Daesung raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you. Yours… too.”

“This is a tuxedo.” Seunghyun tried it a little bit with humour but Daesung’s face remained stern.

“Ah.” He replied and nodded shortly. “You should go inside now. Jiyong and Taeyang asked for you earlier.”

“Alright.” Seunghyun sighed quietly.

He had tried to get closer to Daesung, he also often made him compliments but the man was harder than any stone… Willy-nilly he had to admit that there would never be a one night stand between him and the blonde sniper.

Daesung took a deep breath after Seunghyun finally went inside the House, and now he was alone again right in front of the big ass villa. Normally he would have appreciated the compliment of the elder, but he knew that Seunghyun was just a polite person. While such compliments triggered a lot of feelings in Daesung, it was quite normal for Seunghyun and 30 seconds later he went to another person and said the same thing. Because he was just well mannered.

The sniper decided to text his best friend and get advice because even the mere thought of Seunghyun triggered a lot of things in his pants…  
"Okay you win... help me?" 

"He got you really riled up, doesn't he?" Seungri responded and Desung rolled his as eyes as soon as he saw the text. "He likes Scotch the most. Surprise him with one of Jiyong's finest ones, that should work the magic."  
Smilingly Daesung slipped his cell phone back in his jackets pocket and decided to join the other ones at the party to see if everything was right. However crazy Seungri was and could’ve been, maybe this time he was right and Daesung should just confess to Seunghyun. I mean, when Seunghyun was drunk he couldn’t even remember his own name so he would forget about Daesung’s embarrassing confession, but Daesung would finally know if the oldest Kwon liked him too.

“There you are!” Jiyong shouted and hugged his brother in the big saloon. “Here.” He gave him a glass of red wine and his brother accepted it gratefully.

Seunghyun greeted Taeyang, who didn’t even moved an inch away from Jiyong, and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Thank you. Quite a lot of people here…” Seunghyun muttered.

“Yes. There are 150 guests invited for tonight but not everyone has arrived yet.“ Jiyong answered and looked around the room. "Is Seungri with girl?”

“Allison.” The elder corrected and earned an annoyed look from his brother.

“Well, whatever. I want you to meet some people tonight.”

“Are you trying to pull the Japanese on our side again?” Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and his brother nodded. “This isn’t going to work, Jiyongie.”

Jiyong started to laugh at the familiar nickname her mother always used for him.  
“I haven’t heard that in eternity.”

The two brothers smiled and started to chat when Taeyang suddenly moved a few steps away and looked around the room with a concerned expression.

“Are you alright?” Jiyong asked his best friend who was a pretty calm person but today something seemed to worry him.

“I don’t know yet.” Taeyang answered and nodded towards a man in a navy blue suit. “You tell me Jiyong, does he belong to the guest list?”

Jiyong followed the gaze of his bodyguard until he caught sight of the man. A wide smile spread across his face.

“Oh yes, he does.” without any hesitating Jiyong walked towards the man who had also noticed him by now.

“Jiyong!” the deep voice said and spread his arms around the leader to embrace him into a tight hug.

“Siwon.” Jiyong returned the hug and tapped the man, who was at least a head larger, on the back. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“I’m happy for the invitation.” Siwon smiled and looked over to Seunghyun and Taeyang who stood still and surveyed the whole scene. Jiyong walked his friend over to the two other men.

“Siwon.” Seunghyun muttered and tried to sound politely. It was not that Seunghyun had something against the man… At least nothing effective.

“Seunghyun. Always a pleasure to meet you.” Siwon purred back and showed a glint of his pearly whites. Seunghyun quickly took a sip of his wine to hold back the grin what nearly escaped his lips. Siwon wasn’t only a very attractive man, he had lots of charm and knew exactly how to use it to win the hearts of people.

“Likewise.” Replied the elder and earned a smirk from his counterpart.

“And Taeyang… the personal lapdog of our Jiyong who never deviates from his side.”

“Bodyguard.” Taeyang replied and defended his position from Siwon.

“Of course. Excuse me.”

Jiyong immediately felt the changing mood. The last thing he wanted was to offend Siwon or let him getting offended by other ones. Not only was he a long-time friend of the Kwon family, he also was the head of the Japanese Yakuza.

Although they were defeated by the Kwon’s, as well as entire Asia, Siwon had considerably more freedom and power than all the other gangs and organizations. Moreover, he maintained a great contact with Russia, who didn’t liked the Kwon’s, or especially Jiyong. Through his impressive status of friendship to the Kwon’s, there wasn’t much Jiyong would have ever denied Siwon.

Much to the dismay of Seunghyun, who didn’t trust the handsome Casanova even a second. Taeyang seemed similar. He and Siwon had never liked each other, only because of Jiyong they had reduced their hostility to a minimum.

“I get you something to drink, mate.” Interjected Jiyong and Siwon made a briefly bow.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

Jiyong cleaved himself a way to the bar. Taeyang followed him of course and as both men where outside of the field from the others, Taeyang turned around and eyed his friend with a worried look. The leader put a hand on his shoulder and smiled knowingly.

“Don’t worry about him. I know how much you dislike him but this time it’s strictly business.” Jiyong explained and gave the bartender a short nod before he turned to Taeyang again.

“You know I don’t trust him.” Taeyang’s voice sounded monotone but nevertheless a certain solicitude was in it.

“If you feel so uncomfortable then keep an eye on him tonight, however without offending him, and please do it subtle. I beg you.” Jiyong looked over to his brother and Siwon and saw both laughing about something.

“Wow, seems like those two are made for each other… Not only will the party turn out well but also other certain things…”

Taeyang also saw what was going on but quickly turned his gaze back to Jiyong which had both eyebrows raised.

“Does it really bother you so much that he’s gay?”

“No.” Jiyong replied but actually it was a lie.

Although it didn’t bother him because he had something against homosexuals, it bothered him that the family couldn’t expect any children of Seunghyun’s side. Well, there was still Seungri and Jiyong itself but Seungri was too young and needed to grow big inside the family business before he could think of family planning. And Jiyong? He didn’t even wasted a second to think about this idea of a relationship, married life yet alone children. There wasn’t space for love in his life or his heart.  
He had allowed himself to love just once and it ended in a disaster.

Jiyong was 18 years old young when he first met her… Love at first sight seemed just pure fiction until then but as his eyes crossed with Alexis’ eyes, it felt like a bolt of lightning ripped him apart.

Young or not, Jiyong loved her with every fibre of his heart and Alexis loved him back. Only five months passed for the young couple until he proposed to her and she accepted. Both wanted to tie the knot for life, have children, and grow old together… Jiyong would’ve quit even from the family business. All for the black-haired beauty who stole his heart from the very first second.

But then everything changed. Jiyong had experienced the ugliest feeling of all feelings:  
Heartache.

“Stop it.” Taeyang’s soft voice tore the raven-haired from his memories and Jiyong blinked a couple of times.

“What?”

“You sink again in your thoughts. Every time you do that, you get drunk and then become sad and mad.”

Jiyong sighed quietly. His best friend knew him better than he himself… Taeyang knew, even based on a single look, what Jiyong thought.

Meanwhile, Seunghyun enjoyed himself far more than he had should. Even though he knew that Siwon just played his charm card, and that he shouldn’t fell for that trick, he enjoyed his presence at the moment.

“And then he said that a forgery in his living room is still better than no painting at all.”

“Oh no, he has not really said that!” Seunghyun started to laugh and covered his mouth behind a hand.

Siwon nodded and smiled with his perfect teeth.  
“I assure it you! My brother-in-law has unfortunately no idea of art or anything like that.”

“I’m sure you’re helping him quite well, don’t you?” Seunghyun narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He felt the alcohol in his bloodstream and how it slowly unfolded it effects. After all, it was his fourth glass within an hour.

“Well, I can admit, I have a little idea about art but not as much as you. Maybe he’d need a boost of inspiration from a pro like you.” Siwon nipped on his own glass and curled his lips into a sinful smile towards Seunghyun.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that the elder was gay. Although Siwon had never thought about what gender he preferred, he caught himself staring at Seunghyun and examined each of his perfect features.

“You’re flattering me, Siwon. You apparently know which compliments my soul wants to hear.” Seunghyun said just before Jiyong and Taeyang joined them again.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jiyong asked and tried to sound cheerful. Or as cheerful as Kwon Jiyong could sound.

“Very well.” Siwon replied and eyed Seunghyun from top to bottom, without honouring anyone else a look than the oldest.

Taeyang and Jiyong had felt the sexually charged atmosphere and the latter quietly cleared his throat.  
“Siwon, am I allowed to take you away for five minutes?” Jiyong asked and Siwon looked at him immediately.

“Even ten minutes, my old friend.”

The two men walked through the crowd and then went up Jiyong’s large marble steps, until they disappeared from the sight of all others.

“What was that?” Taeyang asked and turned to Seunghyun around. He took another sip of wine and just shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothing. I’ll be on the balcony.” The oldest muttered and Taeyang understood the hidden message for a cigarette.

The tall black-haired man stepped outside of Jiyong’s huge balcony. He was alone and he to be honest, he enjoyed it. The silence, the cool air and the dark blue night sky…

Perfect for a cigarette and a glass of…

Scotch?

Seunghyun seemed astonished when someone suddenly held up a glass with the delicious liquid. When he looked up, he saw right into Daesung’s stern face. The sniper could already hear Seunghyun’s unspoken question and therefore simply replied:

“Scotch goes best with a cigarette, right. It’s The Macallan by the way.”

“How old?” the older asked and finally Daesung looked at him.

“64 years.”

“There are only five bottles worldwide. From where do you have it?”

“You shouldn’t go alone on the balcony. Here’s free field of fire.” Daesung answered, completely monotone.

Seunghyun pursed his lips. It was way more than just depressing when Daesung gave him such senseless answers. Sometimes it seemed like the bleach-blonde coloured man, was more machine than human. Just as in the movie with this muscle package… What was the actor’s name again? Arnold… Schwarzenegger?

While Seunghyun completely sank into thoughts, Daesung took the opportunity and admired his side profile. More than once he wondered how a person could have such a perfect jawline. Seunghyun’s hair was also meticulously styled, not a single hair stood out or wasn’t in place.

“Why don’t you like me?” Seunghyun suddenly blurred out the question what went through his head, and caught the blonde for the very first time, since he knew him, completely perplex and unprepared.

“W-what?” Daesung wasn’t sure whether he really understood him right but when he saw Seunghyun’s serious facial expression, he suspected that the elder had really said that.

“You heard me, Daesung-ah.”

Daesung enjoyed how Seunghyun pronounced his name and bit himself on the lips. What those lips could do… How they would moan Daesung’s name. Or how Seunghyun would pull his eyebrows together when he came in ecstasy.

“Daesung?”

“Huh?” Damn it. He had to focus, otherwise he would reveal himself very soon.

“Could you please answer me my question, or…?”

That would be the opportunity what Seungri had said. It was obvious that Seunghyun was already drunk and in a good mood. He could just confess to him… Finally to free all those feelings and if Seunghyun wouldn’t return his feelings, he could pretend that the whole thing never happened. The elder would think he only imagined everything.

“Daesung!” Seunghyun now spoke with a louder voice. He grew tired and angry.

He had enough that the younger ignored him all the time, staring into nowhere while his mind was apparently elsewhere… He just wanted to know why Daesung didn’t liked him. Was this really too much to ask?

“Tell me just what I can do so that you can finally bear me!”

“Keep your mouth shut, for example.” The blonde replied and turned his head.

Seunghyun wanted to say something just when he felt a warm pair of lips on his own.

Could it really be?  
Was he just kissed… by Daesung?

“What did you wanted to talk about?” Siwon asked and dropped in one of Jiyong’s leather armchairs.

Both sat in the impressive library of Jiyong and relished a glass of Scotch while they made it comfortable for themselves.

“It’s about our connections. I would like to intensify them.” Jiyong didn’t like to beat around the bush, he rather immediately went down to business.

Siwon kept a straight face but took a sip of the fantastic-tasting Scotch. Could it really be The Macallan? Did Jiyong actually had a bottle of the 36,000 Dollar worth Scotch?

“You’re not responding. That’s not good.” Jiyong raised an eyebrow as Siwon still remained silent even after five minutes.

“Basically, you’re my boss, Jiyong. When you say Jump, I’ll always ask How high?”

“But?” Jiyong was champion when it came to read between the lines. Siwon smiled.

“You’re good. But I think it would be better if we still wait…”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say… there are some rumours that disturb the organizations…”

“For example?”  
Jiyong wasn’t sure what Siwon’s expression meant. Was it discomfort that he saw?

“Apparently… a girl was kidnapped. But not just any girl. Supposedly the daughter of Elias Marino but I can’t believe that, after all, she’s way more guarded than the President of the United States…”

Jiyong had to laugh up inevitably. He had already asked himself how long it would take until this message went around the world and arrive various organizations.

“You… look… not surprised.” Siwon raised his eyebrows. It worried him that Jiyong remained so silent and relaxed. He knew Elis Marino! After all, they had some business together and Elias owned him still money…

“Oh, no!”

Jiyong took a sip of his Scotch and smiled towards his friend. Siwon had successfully put the puzzle image together.

“Jiyong… Please don’t tell me that you’re involved…”

“You’re right. Elias Marino owes us money. Lots of money.”

“You kidnapped Allison Marino? Can you imagine, Jiyong, what you have caused? Elias Marino is one of the most powerful men in America. I admit, the Italian mafia may be a bit dusty, but you shouldn’t underestimate them.”

“Siwon, there’s no need for you to explain my plan, after all I was the one who created it.” Jiyong interrupted his words and looked more than annoyed now.

“No, of course not. I’m sorry.” Siwon took a deep breath before he continued, this time, however, he chose his words more carefully. “What I wanted to say… the news went through all organisations and has scared many people.”

“Good.”

“Good?!”

“Yes, exactly. After all, it was the meaning behind it. Elias Marino has an open account at us. I kidnapped his daughter to prove that he is not untouchable. He gets her back if he pays.“ Jiyong pursed his lips as he drank his glass and then flicked his tongue.

"You mean when he paid with his daughters and his own life?”

“Well, of course plays the cash a certain role.” Jiyong replied and both men started to laugh.

“Kwon Jiyong… you fuckin’ bastard. You’re really the smartest and most unscrupulous human I’ve ever met! The Japanese and Russians are in contrast a child’s birthday.” Siwon smiled towards his friend.

“Tell me why that girl was guarded even better than the president.” Jiyong leaned back in the dark leather chair.

“Hmm… There are plenty of rumours… But especially that Allison is known for the last in the Marino family. If Elias would ever die, his only child would own everything.”

“And that’s it? The girl hates her father, why would she voluntarily take over everything?”

Siwon nodded.

“That’s true… these two are not having a typical father-daughter bond to each other. The reason is, she should be married with Elias Marino’s oldest friend. I think his name’s Johnny Esposito or something like that… I don’t know much about it. Anyway, you can surely imagine that she wouldn’t do it willingly.”

Jiyong nodded slowly. Now everything made sense. The reason, why Allison rather wanted to be killed instead of returning home to her father. She acted like it didn’t matter to him and that he hadn’t enough money to pay for the ransom, but that was a lie. Allison Marino knew very well that her disappearance would trigger a lot waves of despair for her father. When she died, then her father’s backup plan died with her and that’s exactly why she made a decision:

She rather died than playing into her father’s hands.

“Great. So, intensification of connections. Let’s talk about it, now that I know who’s behind all this.” Siwon spoke after a few minutes and also comfortably leaned back in his seat.

Jiyong poured more Scotch in his and Siwon’s glass, before it went to business. He was delighted that the message went so quickly around the world and the different organisations. Not long and Elias Marino would contact him.

Then the Kwon’s won’t only get a pretty sum of money, oh no, at the same time they would tore Italy and America under their nails and especially Jiyong would finally get rid of this lying brat…


	6. Chapter 6

Jiyong almost left the room just to let her continue her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her eye lids had a subtle lilac tone and her rose colored lips were slightly parted. When he looked at her like that he always thought about her…  
Alexis…

Suddenly anger surrounded him like a black cloud and he pushed away his own feeling as he griped Allison’s throat.   
At first she thought it was a dream, a nightmare in that she had to fight for her life but her brain soon realized that it was real and her oxygen intake was actually interrupted. The girl opened her eyes in panic and stared in two black ones. Jiyong smile as soon as she realized her situation and started to fight. 

“The more you fight against it, the faster your brain consumes oxygen.” He said calmly. 

She stopped her struggling and the grasp around her throat became looser. As Jiyong sat down on the bed next to her she tried to put some space between them as she moved away but to hold her in place his grip became instantly stronger. Allison was never chocked before in her life and suddenly she understood how a dear in a trap felt like: scared to death. No matter how much she tried to loosen his grip he didn’t move an inch, this guy was even stronger than he seemed.   
And then she realized: He would kill her.

She accepted it and started to relax but Jiyong knew exactly what she was trying to do and let out a raspy laugh.   
“Uh-uh, I know what you’re trying to do, this time you won’t trick me.” 

The bed beneath her started to disappear as Jiyong lifted her without any effort and carried her into Seunghyun’s living room.   
Seunghyun! This was his house! That meant he had to be here somewhere… or maybe Seungri! 

“SEUNGRI!” Allison screamed with all her voice she had left. He had to be here somewhere, though he was here to “guard” her. The truth was they played chess and talked for hours.

Jiyong plumped her on the couch and hit her straight into the face.   
“If you scream one more time I swear to god…” his voice sounded menacing and although she was afraid, she screamed again. 

This time he didn’t hit her, oh no, he started choking her again. Firm enough so she would lose conscious but not die. 

“JIYONG!” a deep voice rumbled through the room. Seunghyun, only dressed in a towel around his hips, rushed into the living room and glared at his brother. “What the hell are you doing? You know the rules in MY house!” 

Jiyong rolled with his eyes but let go off the shivering girl beneath him. Allison gasped for air and reached for her neck as she tried to stop coughing.   
“Allison, are you alright?” Seunghyun asked and lowered himself in front of her. 

Preferably he wanted to smash his brother through the glass front that decorated his living room but restrained himself from doing so. He couldn’t understand why Jiyong had to be rough on her, mafia or not, she was a girl for fucks sake! 

“Oh please, she’s alright. She’s still breathing, or not?” Jiyong shrugged his shoulder and received a devastating look from his older brother.   
“What the hell was that? And what are you doing in my house at this goddamn time? It’ four in the morning.”   
“It wanted to give this to you.” Jiyong reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone. “You left it on the balcony at the party. Usually you’re very careful with your stuff… What happened anyways? Suddenly you were gone. Where the hell where you?”   
“Here.” The older one replied simple. 

The alcohol wasn’t completely gone from his blood circulation, he still felt kind of dizzy.   
“Howsoever, thanks.” He took the phone and put it on the coffee table. 

Allison silently observed the whole scene as she saw something in the corner of her eye: The youngest, Seungri, rushed into the room.   
He wasn’t dumb and figured out what was happening as he saw the red handprint on her neck, Jiyong’s cold look and Seunghyun as he glared at Jiyong.   
“What did you do?!” he reproachfully asked and sat down next to Allison. 

“Oh come on, calm the fuck down. Your little princess is fine…” The leader rolled his eyes again as he saw is younger brother to put his arm over her shoulders. 

“Did he hurt you? What happened?” Seungri asked and carefully inspected her neck.   
He was so glad as the ugly bruises started to fade on her pretty face and now she sat here and was beaten again. What was Jiyong’s fucking problem?   
She was smaller, weaker and much more fragile than the men around her, why couldn’t his brother realize that? How could someone be so blind of anger?   
“N-nothing…” she stammered and wiped away the tears streaming over her heated cheeks. 

“She lied to us.” Jiyong exclaimed and crossed his arms in front of him as he shot a warning look towards Allison. He could see as she shrunk under his look.   
Oh yeah, he could hear the train of thoughts running through her pretty little head. He bowed down to her and only a few inches where now between their faces. 

“You really got me with your little innocent act of yours and I believed you, but you already know that, don’t you babygirl?”

“Jiyong…” the oldest one mumbled tired and ran a hand over his face. He was tired, drunk and half naked. “Please enlighten us with whatever it is you have to tell…”   
“I can’t follow either.” Seungri sounded annoyed. 

“Well then, I’ll enlighten all of you…” he dropped down on one of Seunghyun’s big leather chairs and lit himself a cigarette before he continued. “Our little princess here…” he locked eyes with her and smirked as he saw her stubborn expression, tears long gone. “…told us her Daddy was bankrupt and she wouldn’t matter to him. Well, that was a lie. Elias Marino has enough money to buy half of Italy and still live more than comfortable.”   
Jiyong saw as his two brother exchanged looks. Both of them looked confused and while Seungri looked down to the ground Seunghyun turned towards Allison. 

“Is it true?” he asked with his normally deep voice. For the first time she was scared by it, sounding much deeper and threatening than usual. “Allison.” He repeated, louder this time.   
Jiyong started grinning. Hmm, he knew exactly what was about to come from his older brother. He despised lies and betrayal. It was the worst thing you could do to him, even though he was in the mafia he was an honest business man who never betrayed one of his customers. 

“I-I…” she stammered softly but it wasn’t good enough for the oldest one.   
“ALLISON!” he yelled and the girl jumped in her seat. 

“Not all of it was a lie! My dad is near bankruptcy… He has a lot of debts and can’t pay for them at the moment. If you forget about it, then yes, he’s liquid but the debts are real!” she nervously tried to justify.   
Seungri searched for her eyes and gave her a small smile. Thank god, he believed her.   
Even Jiyong had to admit that it made sense. Elias Marino had immense debts. He already had a big debt at the Kwons and even that was nearly impossible to pay for. 

“Fine.” He mumbled and crossed his legs. “And now you explain why you in fact matter to your dad…” 

Allison gulped. Did he knew about the arranged marriage?   
“My dad made an agreement when I was only 13 years old… I’m an only child and to his disgrace a girl too. Should something happen to him I should continue to carry our legacy and…” she took a deep breath and stopped speaking. Seunghyun felt bad for yelling at her, she was confused and frightened, no doubt.   
“…and I’m the last Marino so he decided that I will marry his best friend, Jonny Esposito.” 

“Isn’t he one of the drug cartels biggest fish?” Seungri asked and Allison nodded in agreement. 

“He is. Doesn’t matter what I want, I never had to say anything in this matter. So yes, my dad needs me to carry his empire and to guarantee the Marinos won’t extinct, but he doesn’t care about me personally, if it wouldn’t be for this marriage, he would have killed me a long time ago.” 

It was the first time she spoke about it. There was no one to talk, no friends, no family only her and her father.   
Seungri held back to take her into his arms, but he wanted to and tell her that everything would be okay again. 

“So, you would rather die than return to your father?” Jiyong asked and started to roll himself a cigarette.   
“Yes.” She answered without hesitation. 

“Alright…” Jiyong mumbled but more to himself before lighting his cigarette. “Maybe we can also use you alive.” 

Seungri lifted his head and a warm feeling of hope went through his body. So, there was a possibility to save her and he would do anything to guarantee for her safeness. He didn’t know why he liked the girl so much but maybe it was because she also was born into a family business, she never wanted to be a part of. Like him.   
Seunghyun however knew that Jiyong was probably lying. If they wanted to end Elias Marino once and for all, Allison had to die. Only thus the plan could work.   
He looked over to Allison who starred down at the floor, slightly trembling and his youngest brother had an arm around her. Seunghyun wasn’t sure what expression he saw in Seungris face, but he knew that it wasn’t something good. 

The oldest was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly a door was opened, and a half naked man stood in the room.   
“Seunghyun, are you coming back to bed or…?” 

Daesungs eyes widened when he saw who was in the room besides Seunghyun. 

Seungri and Allison starred at him wide eyed and the boy gave him a big smile and a thumbs up.   
And then there was Jiyong. Sitting in the big leather chair, nearly choking on his own cigarette.

“Uhm, yeah… be there in a min.” Seunghyun muttered and felt his cheeks getting warm. He was blushing. Maybe for the first time in his life.   
Without another word Daesung sprinted into the bedroom and closed the door. 

Jiyong took a deep breath and stood up. “Maybe I should leave…” His older brother just nodded and avoided eye contact with him.   
“Yes, good idea. Let’s talk tomorrow…” 

Seungri sighed and also stood up while holding Allison’s hand. “I’ll bring her back into her room, you never know what else could happen if she went alone.” He shot a glare to Jiyong who returned a smirk. 

“Oh, no worries, nothing will happen to our little princess… Now that we really need her.” 

The man in front of her flashed his most handsome smile and a row of perfect white teeth. Allison asked herself how he could be so good-looking while being the devil himself.   
But regardless to his good looks she hated him wholeheartedly and wished nothing but the worst to him.   
Of course, she didn’t say it out loud because even if she was young and maybe a tad too naïve, Allison Marino wasn’t dumb. 

Jiyong starred into her beautiful face and knew exactly what she was thinking. As beautiful and innocent she seemed, she had the same eyes as her father. Two in chocolate colored eyes which conveyed the feeling of innocence and trust.   
But he wouldn’t fall for it again. Never again.   
Since the death of Alexis, he swore never to be guided by emotions ever again. And he wouldn’t break that damn promise.


End file.
